


Jason:Spider/Man

by anastasiasfn, KingstonK



Series: Jason's Spiderman [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Smut, Spoof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiasfn/pseuds/anastasiasfn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingstonK/pseuds/KingstonK
Summary: Jason here is Peter Parker but through how I would put him. His origins and backstories are the same, except for the actual main characters. i.e PP=Jason MJ=Anas. His story goes on normally in the beginning, then he gets bitten by a spider and same old same old. At the same time, Teresa, my version of Deadpool, shows up and forcefully asserts herself into Jason's life.May have stolen a few points and dialog from the actual spider-man movies and comics but it is my first time doing this so... :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jason doesn't really become Spider-Man until a few chapters in so, if you want the backstory(which you probably already know) read from the beginning. If you want the spidey parts, read around the later chapters or so

 

 

Jason slowly opened his eyes as he felt the softness of his bed on his back. He got up and turned off the loud alarm which annoyed him. He stood up and stretched his body, making a weird sound as he moved. He walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed for school and glanced at his watch. He panicked and quickened his pace. He rushed out his door and ran downstairs. 

 

“Jason!” he heard a voice call behind him. “Do you remember what’s happening after school ?” Jason walked away from the door and turned around to speak to the person. An elderly couple sitting in chairs, opposite each other and staring at Jason.

 

“Oh right, sorry Uncle Peter, Aunt Jane,” he walked over. “We’re fixing the garage door aren't we?”

 

“You got it,” replied his uncle as he gave him a pat. “Don’t be late,” he reminded as Jason started to walk towards the door again.

 

“Don’t start without me,” he picked up his glasses on the way down and left the house. He made his way down the street and waited on the curb for the normal school bus. 

 

Then, he heard someone walk out of his neighbour’s house. He turned to look at who it was.

 

“Anas,” he muttered to himself under his breath. He smiled as he looked at her through his glasses. Her brown hair and vivacious look captivated Jason since they were neighbours from the age of six. He never talked to her or held a long conversation with her before as he didn't possess the necessary amount of bravery required to approach her. “Hey Anas, I was wondering if you’d want to meet up anytime…” Jason muttered under his breath as he looked at her from a distance. “You know we’ve been neighbours since we were six and maybe we could get together…” he continued muttering and fidgeting as he saw her get into a friend’s car and drive off to most likely school. He continued to watch until she was out of sight. Then he saw his school bus drive by and not stop for him. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Jason shouted as he ran up next to the school bus, banging on the side to try and get the bus to stop. He saw the students in the bus laugh and shout that there was no more space in the bus. He kept running and waved to the bus driver to stop. After some moments of laughter by the driver, he pulled over. Jason boarded the bus and tried to find a seat. He walked down the crowded bus and met with disagreeing and unapproving faces when he tried to sit down next to them. He continued walking until someone stuck their shoe out and he tripped, falling on his face. Everyone laughed again and Jason continued to sit on the floor until they got to school. 

 

Everyone got off the bus and Jason was the last one to get off. He glumly walked up to the door and went to his locker. He looked at his right and saw Anas again. This time with another boy. Barry Thompson, her boyfriend. Jason looked back at his locker but was interrupted by another person. 

 

“Jason hey,” he heard a voice say as he shut and locked his locker. 

 

“Jordan.”

 

“We’re late for class. You know that right?” Jordan asked as he looked at Jason.

“Yeah, I did,” Jason replied as he glanced at Anas and Barry walking away. 

 

“Why don't you just talk to her?” Jordan asked as he and King went to class.

 

“No, I couldn’t. I don’t…” Jason trailed off as the both of them reached the door to their class.

 

“You can do it. I mean look at you! You aren't that bad looking,” Jordan complimented Jason as he tried to encourage his friend. Jason replied with a confused face as the both of them entered the class. 

 

“Jason!” his teacher barked as he entered the class. “You’re late!”

 

“Yeah I’m sorry Mr. Lee. It won’t happen again.”

 

“You’d better make sure of it,” Mr. Lee warned as Jason sat down in his seat. He saw Anas sitting next to him. He wished the tables weren't apart like they were and they were joined. Then again, he wouldn't have to guts to talk to her anyway. He stared at his desk while Mr. Lee announced what they were going to do that day.

 

“As you all know, you will be graduating from this school very soon,” Mr. Lee explained as he paced infront of the class. 

 

“And it’ll be the happiest day of our lives!” someone from the class shouted. The room filled with giggles and chuckling.

 

“Apart from that,” Mr. Lee begun again. “Your test results have come back,” the whole class filled with tension and dread. “I have to say, I am quite satisfied with your returns except for a few,” again, everyone softly panicked inside. “When your name is called, step forward and collect your report card,” Jason and Jordan exchanged looks to each other while feeling like screaming on the outside. “Flash Allen!” Mr. Lee called as he held a report card in his hands. A student came forward and collected it. He looked at it with a blank face. This continued as each student waited for judgement to arrive. To Jason it was like waiting for armageddon. 

 

“Anas Grey!” Jason heard Anas’s name being called and watched as she went to get her card. She came back with a happy face as she sat back down. Jason pushed himself to talk to her.

 

“H-H-Hey,” he stuttered as he leaned towards her. “What did you get?” he anxiously waited for a response.

 

“I did great!” she replied with glee. “I scored all nineties in the tests! No hundreds sadly,” she said as she glanced at Jason. 

 

“You’ll get there,” Jason said as he tried to think of things to say. “Maybe you-

 

“Jason Todd!” Jason froze as he heard his name being called. He slowly got up and sacredly walked up to Mr. Lee. He collected his test report and turned it around so that he couldn't see his result. He hurried back to his seat.

 

“How’d you do?” Jordan asked as Jason passed by him.

 

“I don’t kn-

 

“Hal Jordan!”

 

“See you later,” Jordan replied as he got up and brushed past Jason. Jason sat back down in his seat and still didn't turn over the report card.

 

“What’d you get?” Anas whispered to Jason. Jason cowardly handed over the report card to Anas and asked her to evaluate his score. 

 

“Well?” Jason asked as he hid behind his textbooks.

 

“Face it tiger, you’ve just hit the jackpot!” 

 

“What?!” Jason quietly shouted as he took back the paper. He turned it over and was amazed by the results. One-hundred percent in every subject! Perfect grades.

 

“Barry Thompson!” Mr. Lee commanded as he angrily held a paper in his hand. Barry walked up to Mr. Lee and took the paper and saw the results. Barely passing each subject. He smirked and couldn't care less. 

 

When everyone got their report cards, Mr. Lee allowed his students to have free time as he took a break and slept under a newspaper. Soon later, the bell rung and everyone went to lunch. As everyone was exiting, Mr. Lee gave some words of departure. 

 

“Remember, tomorrow there is a school trip! I expect to see you all there! Especially you Thompson!” Mr. Lee announced as he looked at Barry. Barry smiled and walked out of class with Anas. Jason and Jordan were celebrating together at lunch as the both of them had done well.

 

“You going to the trip tomorrow?” asked Jordan as he and Jason sat down at the lunch table, isolated from the other students.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“You don't have to. You can tell me what the trip is going to teach us better than they do,” Jordan said as he reminded Jason of his report card. Jason gave a look that meant ‘I do not think so but I know that I easily could’.

 

“Did you know that we are going to a genetics lab tomorrow?” Jason said as he continued the conversation. “They’re working on making a new species of animals. They didn't disclose they animal but it may work. The technology required to do this is advanced. I thought it was fiction but it isn’t.” Jason continued to blabber on about science and genetics to Jordan who just listened while not understanding a thing.

 

“That’s interesting and all,” Jordan said as he cut Jason off. “But I think it’s time to go back to class,” Jordan said as he pointed at his watch. The both of them returned to class where they spent the rest of the day doing mostly nothing.

 

 


	2. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the field trip scene form the tobey maguire movie
> 
> sorry for copying some parts :/

Jason was taking a bus to the lab where the field trip would take place while Jordan used his own private car.

“Dad,” Jordan said as his car stopped infront of the library. “Can we drive behind the back? I don't wanna come out of a limo to attend a public school.

“What you want me to switch it in for a trailer?” Jordan’s father replied as he told Jordan to get out. Jordan quickly exited the car and spotted Jason. 

“Jason!” 

“Hey Jordan, nice car.”

“Son,” Jordan heard his father call behind him. “Won’t you be needing this?” he asked as as held Jordan’s school bag infront of him.

“Oh hi Mr…” Jason didn't know how to address Jordan’s father. 

“Dr. Harry will do,” Jordan’s father replied.

“I read your work on neuroscience and the connections between the brain and the electrons in other machines and how they relate to each other,” Jason said as he shook his hand.

“And you understood it?” Dr. Harry replied as he grew intrigued at the genius behind that face.

“Yeah, actually I wrote my own theory based on it.”

“That’s brilliant!” Dr. Harry replied as he was impressed at the intelligence in Jason’s mind. “You must show me one day.”   
“I would love to sir,” Jason replied as he grew excited.

“Thats nice and all,” Jordan said as he cut in. “But we gotta move,” he said as he pointed at the class.

Jason bid farewell to his mentor as Jordan pushed him forward. 

“He seems nice,” Jason said as he looked at Jordan.

“Yeah only to you,” Jordan replied as he felt neglected. “I think he wants to adopt you,” he joked as the both of them laughed.

Jason walked with Jordan to the lab with the entire class. Mr. Lee led the group to the doors but stopped and turned around before he opened the door. 

“Alright class settle down!” he shouted as he claimed the wild students. “We are honorary guests here and it is out privilege to even be here. Lets try to keep noise to a minimum,” he said to the class as he looked at Thompson again. He returned the look with a smile and a wink. “Actually, lets keep the noise to absolute silence!” 

Mr. Lee opened the door and allowed the students in. A women greeted them and explained the lab to them. She was wearing a white lab coat and black undershirt. Her black hair reached down to her back and stopping at her arms. Jason and Jordan followed along and observed the specimens in the test chambers. They were housing spiders! All eight legs and eyes very visible. The chambers were no-more than a feet long and tall.

“Here is our best work!” the women said enthusiastically as she showed the students ten test chambers. “These spiders are genetically modified, only the best parts in the traits and the bad parts, taken out. We hope to test more on other animals to allow the best species to flourish.”

“There’s nine spiders,” Jordan muttered to her as he pointed an empty test chamber.

“They must be working on that one,” came the unconfident reply. 

Jason and Jordan looked at the screen, the showed the spider and it’s abilities, which animated the DNA symbol but with other strands coming to fill out the empty slots. A list was at the side which listed out what the spider could do; enhanced strength, speed, resilience, stamina, reflexes , some sort of precognition and is able to produce webbing of tensile strength more durable than titanium, albeit needing to dry first. 

“These spiders are cool,” Jason whispered to Jordan as they moved past the screen. They followed the woman who continued to explain science to the class which only Jason could appreciate and understand. Jason walked on forward after the woman wrapped up her presentation. The students were allowed one hours of free time before returning. Jason was approached by someone of his wildest expectations. 

“Jason, hey,” Anas said as she walked towards him. She held a camera in her hands. “Can you help me take a picture of me and the spiders? For the school paper.”

“Uh…Sure,” Jason replied as he took the camera from her hands. His stomach churned as to avoid making the wrong moves. Anas posed infront of the ten spider chambers while Jason took some photos. “Very nice! Brilliant! Your a natural!” Jason said as he snapped away, making sure not so sound like a pedophile. Little did he know that above him, there was a spider web. And something was extending down. It softly landed on Jason’s hand while he was distracted taking photos. It slowly moved to his backhand and bit into his hand! Jason stopped and shook his hand, throwing the spider off. The bite stinged and burned. He returned the camera to Anas and she thanked him before the students left. Jason felt sick as he stumbled out the door.

He got on the school bus which sent each student back to their homes and plopped onto the floor. He propped himself up on a cushioned chair and let his mind drift. He felt a gurgling sensation in his stomach. He felt liquid shoot up his throat and out of his mouth. Vomiting all over Barry Thompson. All the students in the bus jeered at Jason as he settled down back on the floor while Barry ran around, disgusted. When it was his stop, he crawled out of the bus and slowly limped back to his home and away from Barry who was cleaning himself up.. He was like a drunk and dizzy man. He almost broke down the door before he fell into his house. He curled up into a ball on the floor and shivered there until the next morning. He really felt sick. The spider bite had already grown bigger and looked like a really big really badly infected boil.


	3. New day

Jason opened his eyes and immediately jumped to his feet the moment he woke up. He felt better than the day before. In fact, he felt better than ever before. He felt alive, full of energy. He zipped around his apartment as he looked at the time. He realised it was about time to go to school. Then he noticed that he was still in his yesterday clothes. He quickly changed but when he took off his shirt, he noticed something. He was much fitter. His chest and abs were well built and he was no longer thin and frail. He stood outside his house and again saw Anas come out of her house. He saw her again get into her friend’s car and proceed to school. Then he noticed the bus drive by again. He quickly ran after it but soon realised he was outrunning it. He slowed down and banged on the side of the bus again. But this time, he somehow attached his hand to the bus and stayed on, hanging by the side. When they reached school, he felt nauseated by the extreme speeds he had been travelling and his left arm felt strained as it had stuck onto the bus and dragged Jason’s body along with it. He felt weird on how that happened but continued his day as normal. Something was off.

At lunch, Jason and Jordan were harmlessly eating together. 

“What’s up Jason?” Jordan said as Jason sat down next to him. 

“Hey, uhhh,” Jason said as he felt different. “Quite a lot going on actually,” he said as he thought about how he stuck on to the side of the bus. Jason held a tray of food in his hand and tried to set it down on the table but it stayed on his hand. It was stuck like glue! He pulled the tray off and put it down on the table and was met with confused faces around him. He apologised and returned to eating. Later, Jason was walking to his locker again and saw Anas leaning against the lockers with Barry holding her. He glanced over and quickly turned back to his locker, fearing that they would notice. He put his hand,palm down, in his locker and out of nowhere, a white line shot out from his hand! 

Jason was taken aback by this and pulled his hand away. The line attached his wrist to the back of the locker. It was stretchy and sticky. Jason snapped it off and quickly shut his locker and walked away. 

“Hey Todd!” he heard someone call his name behind him. He was about to turn around to face the voice but then he felt a sensation inside him. He felt a ringing sound in his head. Like a vibrating bell. He felt something tell him to move his head. He obeyed and swayed to the left. As he did, a fist which soon turned into an arm shot through the air. It would have hit him if he didn't dodge. The arm retracted to its owner. Barry Thompson.

“Hey Barry. What are you doing?” Jason asked as he spaced away from Barry. He saw the aggression in his eyes and a group of students gathered around the both of them.  
“Here’s payback for that puke yesterday Todd!” Barry snapped as he raised his fists. Jason couldn't quite remembered what happened yesterday but did remember throwing up. 

“Look, I don't wanna fight you.”

“Yeah I wouldn't wanna fight me neither.”

“Give it a rest Barry,” Anas said as she came over to him. “It was an accident right?”

“Yeah you know what else is an accident? Me breaking your face!” Barry taunted as he looked at Jason. He winded up again and threw another punch. Jason felt the ringing in his head and moved away. He felt the world around him slow down. Jason caught Barry’s hand and forced it to the side, overpowering his aggressor. A punch sent Barry flying back and into a wall. Most likely knocking him out and sending him home for head trauma. Some students cheered while some students gave unapproving faces to Jason. Anas looked past Jason and walked away. 

“Dude that was the first time you did something like that!” Jordan said as he patted him on the back. He had been watching happily from the crowd.

“I don’t feel too well,” Jason said as he walked away from Jordan and towards the front doors of the school. “I think I’m gonna go. Caused enough trouble already,” Jason said as he opened the school doors and walked out.


	4. The build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to find his powers and that moment where every Spider-Man fan knows and holds in their heart. ;(

Jason trudged through the city in the pouring rain. He had just left school and wanted to explore his new-found powers. He believed himself to be on a drug trip but it was real life. He sheltered himself in an alleyway. He still wondered how he got these powers. Then he noticed a spiderweb above his head, under a roof to keep dry. Then he remembered his, incident in the lab. 

“Spider…bit me,” he said to himself as he inspected the spider bite. The wound had now healed and shrunk to a size of a normal sized but still reddish bump. Then he felt a tingling sensation on his two palms. Soon the sole of his feet followed in the sensation. He felt like tiny hairs were growing on them. Not quite visible but they were there. Then he thought back to the powers and abilities listed on the screen; enhanced strength, speed, resilience, stamina, reflexes , some sort of precognition and is able to produce webbing of tensile strength more durable than titanium. 

“Strength, speed, reflexes and precognition check,” he reported to himself as he paced around the alley. The fight with Barry gave him the knowledge of his newfound abilities. He felt climbing walls should have been one of the powers and it most likely was not listed because it was too basic for spiders. “Wall-climbing…Wall-climbing,” he said to himself as he looked at his bare palms which had stopped tingling. Then he looked at the red brick wall. He slowly place his palm on the wall and pulled himself up. He put his other hand up and it stuck there too! He kept going up, higher and higher.

“Yeah!” he shouted as he waved his hands in the air. Then he realised his blunder. He hit the ground hard, falling from about two stories high to the ground is quite painful. He groaned and rubbed his back as he used a dumpster ,which he thankfully didn't land on, to stand up. 

“Uhhh…Wall-climbing…Check,” he said to himself as he moved out of the alley and started to go back to his aunt and uncle’s home. He felt his back and realised how high he fell from, and realised that he would have sustained a concussion other than a bruised back. “Resilience check. Note to self, never take hands off walls when climbing.”

He stumbled home and decided not to tell anybody for the time being. Not even his Aunt Jane and Uncle Peter. He tried to open the door but somehow broke off the doorknob. He clumsily attached it back on and quickly headed in. 

“Hey Uncle Peter,” he said as he stumbled in. He leaned on the walls to support his still healing back. 

“Jason whats happened to you?” Aunt Jane gasped as she saw Jason fall into a chair. He tried to wave her off but she persisted. She gasped as she saw the bruises on Jason’s back. “How did this happen?” 

“Oh uh, just fell down,” Jason replied, trying to lie. 

“Jason what’s happening to you? Getting into fights at school,” his uncle said as Jason covered up his back and stood up. 

“I didn't start that fight.”

“You shouldn't have gotten involved.”

“What was I supposed to do huh? Let him beat me?” Jason snap as he started to feel the flurry of rage between him and his uncle.

“Maybe this kid, Barry, deserved whats coming to him. But it doesn't mean that you can give it to him,” Uncle Peter explained like a philosophical person. “Always remember, with great power, comes great responsibility.”

“How about the power but no responsibility?” 

“Jason stop! Think about it!”

Jason responded by angrily storming off, out of the house and into the night. In his fury, he broke the doorknob—again—and cracked the walls. His uncle gave chase to him.  
Jason walked on and somehow found himself in a comic book store. He randomly picked out a book and went to the counter, trying to lower his rage.    
“Ten dollars please,” the guy at the counter told him as he was about to pay. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coupled notes and some coins. He counted them and then sighed to himself. He handed the cash over to the cashier and waited. 

“Your a cent short,” the cashier said as he put down the money. 

“Please man, come on. It’s one cent.”

“Sorry.” 

Jason took a penny from the tip box that was in a corner and handed it to the cashier which quite reasonably angered him.

“You can’t do that.”

“It’s just a penny dude,” Jason pleaded as he had ran out of options.

“Get outta my store right now.”

Jason trudged away from the cashier and towards the doors. A man wearing a hood barged in and headed straight for the cashier. He dropped a bag on the table. He pulled out a gun from his pocket.  
“All the money! Now!” he shouted as he forced the employee to fill the bag full of money from the cash register. Jason, who stupidly still didn't run or help, stood at the door. When it was full, the robber rushed to the door while the cashier asked Jason to stop him. Jason could keep the door shut with his webs that he could shoot from his wrists but stopped. He opened the door and happily let the thief go with a smile.

“Fuck you asshole!” the cashier exclaimed as he banged on the table. Jason walked out the door and was going to go back home and reconcile with his guardians. Then he heard a gunshot! He saw a group of people gather around an area while the person he let escape from the store ran out of the group, most likely escaping. Jason rushed over to look at who got shot and it shook his world. 

“Uncle Parker!” Jason cried as he started sobbing. He knelt down next to him as he heard the sounds of ambulances around him. “Oh god no! Please!”

“J…Jason,” he heard his uncle mutter as he looked at him with red eyes. Tears flowing down his cheeks.    
“I’m here…I’m here,” he repeated, he took his uncle’s hand while his tears fell from his chin to the ground.

“Jason,” his uncle uttered as he closed his eyes. Jason felt his uncle’s grip on his hand loosen and fall away.   
“No! No!” he shouted as he shook his uncle, hoping that he would wake up. “Please don't leave me,” he pleaded as he hugged his dead uncle’s corpse. He whimpered in sorrow as he grieved over his dead uncle. The paramedics arrived and carried his uncle away on a stretcher along, leaving Jason to depressingly walk home. 

He moped into the house, which had a few men which he didn't recognise inside. The police were breaking the bad news to Aunt Jane as Jason walked in quietly, not alerting anyone inside. She looked heartbroken and crying to herself. Jason ran up to his room and thought of what he could have done. He let the thief go and he took his uncle from him. If only he had stopped him. If only. 

He climbed out his window and climbed up to the roof and sat on the edge. He looked at the sky and the misty clouds, illuminated by the moon.

“I have these powers,” he slowly said as he fired some strands of webbing up into the sky from his wrist. “But I didn't use them to do the right thing,” he contemplated the brilliant words that came from his uncle, ‘With great power, comes great responsibility’, he climbed back into his room and into his bed. He kept thinking on what to do. Then he got it as he noticed a comic book on his shelf. It was depicting a teenage kid who got powers from a freak accident and becomes a superhero with his homemade gadgets and outfits. Sound familiar?


	5. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's first day back after losing his uncle.

Jason angrily opened his locker, almost breaking the hinges off, and ignored the constant teasing that the students gave him. It would be normal for a normal guy like him on a normal day. But it wasn't a normal day. He buried his head in his locker as he tried to forget he was in school.

“Todd!” he heard an obnoxious voice call out. Barry was going after him again, or so he thought. “Todd hey!”

“Not today Barry,” he softly replied, hoping that he would go away. Barry persisted and put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason retaliated by slamming Barry into the row of lockers that they were facing, holding him up and above the ground.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Barry said as he described Jason’s actions. “Look your uncle died alright, I’m sorry,” Jason loosened his grip on Barry’s shirt. “I get it. He meant a lot to you. I’m sorry.” 

“Ok…Ok…” he mumbled as he sobbed. Jason let go of Barry,who slumped onto the lockers. Jason slammed his locker shut, forcing it in, and stormed off in a mix of rage and sorrow. Anas broke off from her group of friends and went on a pursuit of Jason, who had wandered away from there lockers and to near the stalls. He entered the bathroom stalls and crawled into a corner. He covered his head under his hoodie which started to drench up from his tears. Out of nowhere, his wrists started to profusely spray out webbing! He panicked and quickly stuffed the heap of webs into the trashcan. 

“Jason!” Anas shouted as she banged on the stall door. Jason heard every loud bang as she asked him to open the door. 

“Leave me alone, I’m fine.”

“Your crying alone in the disabled’s toilet. That’s fine?” she pointed out as Jason caved in and opened the door. She jumped and gave him a hug as he cried on her shoulder. She brought him out of the toilet, when nobody was around to minimise misunderstandings, and got him out of the school. She led him away and to an ice-cream parlour to have ice-cream.

“Why take me here?” Jason asked as he slightly sniffled, calming from his previous mental state. 

“Because ice-cream helps with depression,” she replied with a smile while pulling him along. She treated him with a vanilla ice-cream while giving herself a nice chocolate sundae. He chuckled as he swapped from being sad to cheerful.

“You know that how when I first moved in with my aunt and uncle next to you, you asked me about my parents?” Jason reminded Anas as he licked his ice-cream.

“Yeah,” she replied as she took a scoop from her sundae. “You told me they were taking a break and you were temporarily staying with your aunt and uncle. For eleven years now…”

“Yeah,” he said as he looked down at the ground. The ice-cream started melting, down the cone and onto his hand. “They weren't actually taking a break. Uhhhh. They were…were…” he started to water up again and feel choked.

“You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“No…no…I need to tell somebody,” Jason felt the cold ice-cream flow down his hand and drip onto the floor. “They were…taken by someone. When they, disappeared, I got a note delivered to me. It read, ‘With compliments, Havok’,” Jason felt his emotions boil inside him. He felt the rage bubbling inside him. 

“Jason! Jason!” Anas called as she snapped him out of his rage. He looked at the cone in his hand, which now had been crushed to bits and smithereens, and apologised to her. She took him home and left him with his aunt. She explained what happened and Jason’s emotions to his aunt while Jason retreated back to his room. He sprawled out on his bed and started to wonder in his mind.

“Hey,” Anas interrupted as she entered Jason’s room. “I’m leaving now, take care.”

“Wait,” Jason called as he stopped her from leaving his room boundaries. They met eye to eye with each other. “If I were to do something stupid, something that could kill me, would you help me?” Anas looked confused as Jason pressed for an answer. 

“Maybe,” she quietly replied as she left his room. “Get some rest Jason!” she shouted before leaving the household.


	6. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this chapter is really cringe for me cause this was hard to describe web slinging cause...  
> I dont web swing XD  
> hope you enjoy this part, don't judge too hard.

At the dead of night, Jason sneakily crept around his room. He moved towards his closet and pulled out a ski mask, it would cover his face but leave his eyes out. He crawled out his window and perched on the roof. He aimed his wrist at a nearby tree and ,somehow through thought, fired away a strand of web onto it. He stood up while holding onto it, he breathed in and out preparing for his first swing, and jumped. 

He swung off like a pendulum. It was exhilarating! He felt a rush in him, he fired off web after web, swinging away in the distance. He felt like he got the hand of it and stuck onto the side of a building. He spotted police sirens in the distance and he started swinging towards them. They were chasing a semi-truck for some odd reason. Jason swung down and landed on top of the truck. The police were stunned at what had gotten onto the truck. They were driving on a bridge now, near water and nowhere near any buildings. Jason crawled onto the side of the truck and took a peek at the driver. Jason slowly creaked open the door and aimed his wrist at the driver’s eyes. 

*THWIP*

“What the hell!?” the driver exclaimed as he swerved the truck and Jason jumped off and landed gracefully on the road. The truck however, did not land gracefully and overturned, leaving the driver and his accomplices to be arrested by the police.

“Hey! Your that costumed freak!” a cop shouted as he pulled his gun out at Jason. Jason quickly panicked and put his hands up.

“Woah! Woah!” Jason blurted out as he slowly back away, closer and closer to the railings. 

“You have the right to remain silent! Anything can and will be used against you in a court of law!” 

“Hey, what am I getting arrested for? From what I see, I just helped you with that truck chase.”

“You are in a same red outfit that matches the description of the killer of a lawyer! You are under arrest!”

“Sorry,” Jason quickly said as he jumped over the railings and crawled under the bridge like a desperate mouse running from a hungry cat. He quickly thwipped his way back to his house and snuck back into his bedroom. He took off his mask and lied in his bed.

“That,” he muttered, panting as he was out of breath. “Was intense.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipped a few weeks in the timeline cause...  
> Yeah  
> Anyway this is the part where Jason meets Teresa.

Many weeks have passed since Jason went on his first night as a hero. He had grown adept at using his powers and had made a new costume for himself. A red and blue skintight suit, with an intricate webbing design over the base colours. His eyepieces were white and curved upwards like an upside-down hawk. Other than that, he had also got on the bad side of the police. Labeled a criminal and a warrant for his arrest placed. The criminal underworld has also been affected by his actions and a bounty has been put on him. The same red figure from earlier had also taken interest in the bounty.

“Hello civilians!” Jason shouted as he swung down from a building and around the main city area. He was very very visible as the blinding sun and bright costume were obvious. “Alright, whaddaya got for me today?” He swung around as he looked for any crime activities. He heard the sounds of police sirens, not comforting but still, he had a job to do. He followed them as they pulled up infront of a bank and got out of their cars. He waited on the side of a building as he wanted to see what was happening. A cop got out of a car and pulled out a large megaphone. 

“To anyone in the bank! Prepare to put down your weapons and surrender!” the cop shouted as the megaphone amplified the voice with ear piercing effect.  

“We have hostages!” the reply came as gunfire sprayed over the cars. Jason swooped down next to the policeman with the megaphone and told him and his squad to calm down and not shoot him, they couldn't hit him if they tried anyway. 

“Look officer, I know you just wanna arrest me but I see you have a problem here,” he calmly said as he pointed at the bank. The cop started at Jason’s ,dynamic, outfit. “Call your boys off, I’ve got this.”

“I’ll be here to take you in when you get back.”

“Not coming back chief,” Jason replied as he swung towards the bank. He climbed in, without alerting any of the robbers, and examined the scene. ‘Standard setup, four hostages, five robbers, two guns, three knives.’

He crept behind the hostage guard and tapped his shoulder. “What was that?!” he shouted as he quickly turned around and unloaded a full magazine behind him. He looked through the smoke to only see a wall full of bullet holes. He turned around slowly and was met with a red fist, which knocked him out. 

“You guys,” Jason ordered as he untied the bounds which held the hostages in place. “Get outta here,” he pointed at a hole in the wall which led to the cops outside. The four civilians ran as fast as their legs could take them to the cops and soon found safety again. Jason however, still had four other guys to take care of. He jumped back onto the ceiling and crawled over to where the atms were. Four guys were watching the closed doors for any police team that would barge through.

“You want that door closed? Here lemme help you out,” Jason said as he spun his webs at the door handles, locking it, when he stood upside down from the ceiling, sticking by his feet. 

“Hey!” the four of them shouted as he met with a barrage of bullets. When it cleared, Jason was clearly missing from the criminals’ point of view.

“Where did he go?” 

“I don’t know,” they said amongst each other as they inched forward, looking out for anybody in a red and blue spandex suit.

“Are you looking for me?”

 

Jason webbed up three of the four bad guys onto the wall as he moved in closer on the last one. The three stuck onto the wall, struggling to get out. The last bad guy standing pulled out a small pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Jason.  
“Hey! Just let me go ok?” he threatened as he cocked the gun’s trigger.

“Is that a real gun?” Jason fearfully acted as he got onto his knees. “That’s my weakness, small guns,” he acted as he put his hands up and pretended to beg for mercy.

“Yes it’s a real gun. Get me outta here right no-

THWIP

“Oh it’s so easy,” Jason chuckled to himself as he stuck the gun and the hand of the criminal to the wall. He laughed and clapped his hands as the criminal demanded to be released. Jason jumped out of the bank and swung away. “It’s all yours officer!” he shouted as he departed from the crime scene. He giggled as he swung away and from building to building. Then, a ringing sound appeared in his ears. He felt his mind tell him to move as it got louder and louder. He pulled himself to the side as a bullet shot past him! Then another and another!

“Yeah you weird bug brain!” the red figure shouted as it unloaded its entire rifle magazine at Jason who dodged everything. Jason swung over and landed infront of the red figure. He got a good look at what it was wearing. A full body red and black tactical suit with a number of pockets housing multiple types of guns, grenades, sai, and knives. On its back was dual holsters carrying katanas. It held the now empty magazined rifle in its hands and clicked away at the trigger, which did absolutely nothing. 

“You having trouble with your gun lady?” Jason asked as he noticed her feminine features. 

“No,” she replied as she threw the rifle over the side of the building and onto the sidewalk. “What about this?!”

THWIP

“Ewwwww,” she exclaimed as she looked at the sticky white web that Jason had shot at her hand. “What is this stuff? Is this stuff coming outta you?”

“It’s webbing that I can produce reddie. You like my costume? That’s why you copy it?”

“Hey! Your the only one here borrowing costume ideas!” she snapped as she tried to pull her hand out of the webbing. “Oh yea? Well wait until I slack you with this interspacial distorter that will temporary phase your brain into Dimension X!” she shouted as she pulled something out of her back pocket and held it infront of Jason.

“This is an iPod with a piece of masking tape attached to it.”

“Uhhhh it is…Ah, but for a second there, you were really worried!” she took out a knife and started cutting away at the webs. Her voice was extremely annoying and egotistic. 

“Idiot. Hope you like cops,” Jason told her as he got closer to pull her down from the roof and to the station.

“Surprise,” she muttered as she showed Jason a grenade and a pin in her teeth. 

BOOM

A huge explosion engulfed the rooftops and buried them both in rubble. Jason groaned as he cleared the pieces of debris that pinned him down. He saw his assailant’s body propped onto a wall. He pulled up half of his mask and threw up. The body had a huge hole in the stomach region, and some bones and intestines were showing. 

“Disgusting,” Jason thought to himself as he covered up his face with his mask. 

“Hey…webhead,” he heard the annoying voice behind him. When he turned around he was shocked, disgusted, and amazed by what he saw. There was the burnt, charred, half eviscerated and alive body of the red ninja. “Seen my arm anywhere?” she asked as she pointed at the stump on her shoulder. Jason again threw up as he saw her holding in her intestines to stop them from dragging on the ground.

“Your…alive…how?” Jason managed to get these three words out of his astonished and sick mouth. 

“I can’t die, not that I don't want to but I can’t,” she replied with a smile on her half torn away mask. She stuffed her intestines back into her stomach before it sealed shut, no scar and no sign of there ever being an injury, she picked up her severed left hand on the floor and reattached it with her body. Her costume also seemed to regenerate along with her body. Every slow growth of every cell and tissue available for the open eye to view at any given time.

“Why are you hunting me?” 

“Dumb dumb, you’ve pissed off half of the criminal underworld with your dress up and play day. I’m here for the money. I’ll never leave your side!” she sweetly said as she snuggled next to Jason which annoyed him. 

“I am wasting my time here,” Jason thought to himself as he moved towards the ledge and swing away, ridding himself of the annoyance next to him. He actually wanted to just get away from the bleeding mess of human mass infront of him. Before he swung away, he added “Don’t shoot at me again.”

Jason jumped off and swung away, leaving his would-be killer stuck on the roof. “Hey copy-web-headed-spider-guy…” she didn't feel confident with where the name was going. “You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout I’m telling you why! Cause I’m coming to beat your arachnid ass into the ground!”

Jason barely heard the screaming song that the regenerator had sung. It felt serious yet so playful. Jason had a bad feeling about this, and with good reason too, however it looked, the person on the rooftop was obviously insane and in no capacity normal.

The red renegade was thinking to herself how to get down—then she saw the ledge and the drop down to the pavement. “Fuck me this is gonna hurt.”

After Jason wrapped up the rest of his tiring day he quickly rushed home to not gain suspicion about himself. Jason landed on the side of his house—avoiding the questioning by his aunt—and quickly slipping into his room and shutting his window locked. It was dark and late outside, the streets teeming opportunities for Jason to have fun. But he didn't have that on his mind, He felt weary of any pursuers and quickly changed back into his normal clothes. He tossed his suit into his closet and buried it under a pile of old clothes. He quickly shut and locked his door and lied calmly on his bed. His mind turning at what creature he had encountered on the roof. 

“A self healing mercenary…” he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but his brain wouldn't stop thinking. The question kept coming back to him over and over again—Who is she?—that remained to be answered. Images started appearing in his head. The red and black costume, the annoying tone of her voice, the insanity presented, the multitude of weapons at her disposal. He felt disgusted as he thought back at how her wound’s were exposed—he wanted to throw up again—and the nature of her reaction to the injury. He stretched his body, soothing his muscles, and fell asleep. He had a big day ahead of him after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa's night after meeting Jason. She is hunting for somebody.

“Hello kitty!” she exclaimed when she walked into her apartment. She was staring at a cat which had wandered into her apartment. It meowed back uninterested as it circled around her legs. It put it’s paws on her leg and started clawing at her outfit. 

“OW! OW! Stop!” she shouted as she jumped away and onto her sofa. “Bad kitty! Bad!”

It again meowed back but this time stayed still on the floor. “Good kitty,” she happily sang as she jumped off the sofa and moved over to her room. She stared at a wall in there, filled with pictures and tape and lines. A collage of people, some with crosses and some with circles on their faces. 

“Where are you?” she mumbled as she took another look at the wall. She grabbed a red marker from her pocket and crossed out another picture. She saw another picture of a man, nearby, and stared at it. 

“Let’s try you.”

She left her room and exited her apartment, slamming the door and startling her cat. Back in her room, on top of the collage, four letters were spelled out on the top. K-I-N-G


	9. Chapter 9

Jason trudged his way over to his school gates, still tired from the endeavours of the night. He was supposed to be exhilarated today, supposed to be overjoyed. It was his graduation day.

“Jason hey!” he heard a comforting voice call out behind him. He turned around and saw the face of his dreams. 

“Yeah, hi Anas,” he replied with a low and monotone voice. She was surprised at his reaction on a supposedly momentous day. 

“Why so glum?” she pestered him as she walked up next to him. Her long brown hair flustering in the wind, held together by a small hairband in a ponytail.

“I…I had an…interesting encounter yesterday…” he tried to explain without revealing his secret. 

“Oh, well,” she slowly started again, blushing and distancing herself bit from Jason, assuming the wrong idea. 

“No not that,” he quickly responded as he walked more closer to her. “It was more like a dream, dreams that I could make come true.”

“Well you can, right after graduation, and college, and internship. And-

“I get the point,” he stopped her as he knew where the conversation would go. “What do you wanna be when your out there?” quickly trying to change the subject.

“Well…” she tried reaching into her brain to find the answer. Sorting through all the ideas in her brain. Pushing aside the outlandish dreams like an astronaut or a space marine. “I was thinking of being a writer,” she tried as she smiled. “And you?”

“Well, I was thinking of something in inventing.”

“That’s great! With your genius intellect and all,” he waved her to stop talking about his smarts. He didn't want to brag about his knowledge. ‘The arrogant shall fall to the humble’ he believed.

“You know they’ve already started the ceremony right?”

He nodded.

“And they’re calling the best students first right.”

He nodded again.

“Oh shit.”


	10. Graduating

Jason and Anas rushed over to the stage. They saw all the attendants clearly under the sun. Umbrellas poking out from the rabble and the tears of joy from the attendees. They put on their robes and joined in together with the rest of their class. 

“Say cheese!”

“CHEESE!”

SNAP

The white light flashed infront of his eyes, leaving a small black mark in the middle of his vision for a while. He felt somewhat thrilled, he had finished high school. Not only as Jason, but as Spider-Man too. He exited from the group and searched for his only family left.

“Jason oh sweetie! Congratulations!” his aunt cried out as she ran close rand hugged him.

“Thanks Aunt Jane.”

“I just know your Uncle would be so proud if he was here,” the tone in her voice shifted as they both looked up into the sky. “If.”  
Jason wanted to tell his aunt that he caused his uncle’s death. That he was to blame. He wanted to take responsibility. But he didn't know how to tell her. 

They shared a moment of silence in there, blocking out the external noise from the grand occasion. 

“So who’s the new mystery girl?” Aunt Jane asked breaking the silence. 

“Mystery, what?!” Jason quickly responded, trying to not blush—he was. “I don't know what your talking about.”

“Hey! Jason,” Anas called out as she ran up behind Jason. Jason face palmed as the timing could not have been worse. 

“Ah here she is right now,” Aunt Jane exclaimed as she finally saw the girl Jason always dreamed about. “I think I’ll leave then, leave you two together.”

“Don’t mind her, she’s just excited for today,” Jason explained to Anas as he turned towards her. “Where’s Barry? Isn’t he supposed to be here with you today?” Her changed look explained the status of her relationship.

“Nevermind, forget I asked. It’s your own business not mine,” Jason quickly corrected himself. Not wanting to intrude into her privacy.  
“What are you gonna do after this? Like right after this?” Anas asked to change the subject. 

“Well, I’m thinking of living on my own, like moving out from my aunt’s house. Maybe a small apartment,” they moved on further, away from all the commotion around them. 

“That’s nice. Living on your own.”

“It ain’t gonna be easy though,” Jason corrected her as he saw the glint in her brown eyes. 

“Anas! Anas Grey!” they heard her mother call out. “Get back here please young lady!” 

“Well, bye Jason,” Anas turned around and away from him, going back towards the crowd. Then she turned around and winked at him with a smile. 

“Bye,” Jason finally replied as he saw her disappear into the group of students. “If only I could tell her her how I feel about her.”


End file.
